


i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now.

by vulnerary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulnerary/pseuds/vulnerary
Summary: “Hm. I had wondered if your sheets were perfumed, but it seems that they take their scent from you. I have always found the smell of roses to be a comfort.”She opens her mouth to say something, but finds her mind for once blank. He doesn’t comment on that either, instead his eyes simply fall closed, and she finds herself staring at the dark sweep of his lashes.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now.

It’s telling that her first thought on seeing a mess of green hair splayed across her pillow, Linhardt tucked comfortably underneath her sheets, is not how she can remove him from her bed but if he had thought to change from his uniform first. There’s something unpleasant about him wearing the clothes he had spent the day in, had trained in ( She had seen him with Byleth, a tome in one hand, the other holding an unsteady flicker of flame. He is not talented in darker magic, and she could tell that it was an effort to even maintain the heat coalesced above his palm, a furrow between his brow. She had looked at him, her mouth pulled upward in a small smile, and when he had caught her observing the flame had sputtered before flickering out entirely. His face had been subtly red, and she had wondered— still wonders if the flush was due to the strain or the weight of her gaze. ), had slept on the _ground_ in, into her bed.

“Linhardt.” The body under her sheets twists as he turns to face her, his face pokes up from where it had been buried, and he tucks her comforter underneath his chin. He looks… the picture he makes is endearing. Unwittingly, her expression softens a degree. “Three days this past week I have found you here. Is your own room not to your liking?”

He blinks slowly, lethargic, taking his time answering. That is fine, she will not show him her impatience. Instead, she bends to undo her boots, takes them off and places them at their customary place near the doorway. Next, she unclasps her cape, and drapes it over the back of her desk chair.

“My room is perfectly adequate. It is everything I could want except,” He pauses, waits until he has her attention and his eyes on her. She gives him what he wants, and her arms fold across her chest as she stares down at him.

“Except?”

“I find the mattress provided to lumpy. It places a strain on my back.”

“And mine suits you better?”

“Perfectly, in fact. I suppose it would be remiss not to thank you for your hospitality at this point.”

Hospitality. She has by no means welcomed him generously, or with open arms. Most times she has simply let him be, quietly comforted by the soft pattern of his breathing while taking to her desk to study. Though, today she had hoped to rest for a bit before doing so.

She sighs. “Is there no way I could convince you to move?”

He hums in a show of thought. “None whatsoever as it happens.”

“Then I ask that you make room, before I make it through force.”

At that he gapes, and she finds the expression satisfying. “While I do not care what others have to say of my behavior, isn’t this pushing the bounds of propriety too far?”

“Your actions,” She starts, turns to remove her gloves and her jacket, placing the former on the wooden surface of her desk and the latter over the chair alongside her cape. “have already stretched them to their limit. What is one step further?”

His eyes are still wide when she turns back to him, but under her gaze he moves, the covers crinkling as he makes space for her. Her own uniform is clean enough that the notion of slipping between the sheets doesn’t bother her, that and she isn’t at the point where she wants to make a show of changing in front of him. There should be hesitation in the movement, lifting the edge of the comforter and inserting herself into the still-warm space his body had left behind, but there isn’t. She isn’t particularly shy, and once decided on a course of action she rarely changes her mind.

Still, she can feel heat prickle its way across her face at how close they are when they both stop moving.

They are situated facing each other, he looks at her unblinking, and she stares back daring him to make a comment on her building flush. He doesn’t.

“Hm. I had wondered if your sheets were perfumed, but it seems that they take their scent from you. I have always found the smell of roses to be a comfort.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but finds her mind for once blank. He doesn’t comment on that either, instead his eyes simply fall closed, and she finds herself staring at the dark sweep of his lashes.

For once, she might as well follow his lead, and she lets her own eyes close.

When she wakes it is to his nose pressed into her hair, a long leg thrown over one of her own, and an arm over her middle. Instead of waking Linhardt up, or pushing him away as she should, she presses closer. Studying can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @cambriamath on twitter for the inspiration for this!! find me on twitter at [vulnerarie](https://twitter.com/vulnerarie)!


End file.
